Second Anniversary
by Maple Lious
Summary: Sepenggal kisah seorang gadis yang bernama Kagome, yang memilih untuk hidup dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa dibayang-bayangi oleh Inuyasha dan mantan kekasih Inuyasha, Kikyo. "Hidup itu bukan hanya belajar untuk memperjuangkan, namun juga belajar untuk merelakan." Note : hanya di rubah judulnya saja. Mind to R&R ?


**Note : Hanya dirubah judulnya saja.**

**Disclaimer****Rumiko Takahashi**

**Gaje, Typo, OOC****.**

**Maple Lious : ****25 Maret**

Summary :

Sepenggal kisah seorang gadis yang bernama Kagome, yang memilih untuk hidup dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa dibayang-bayangi oleh Inuyasha dan mantan kekasih Inuyasha, Kikyo.

"Hidup itu bukan hanya belajar untuk memperjuangkan, namun juga belajar untuk merelakan."

**.Maple Lious.**

_Happy __second anniversary_.

Sebuah coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan '_Happy Second Anniversary_' berwarna merah cherry yang diukir dengan sedemikian rumit dan terkesan unik terletak dengan rapi diatas meja belajar seorang gadis pemilik coklat tersebut.

Tidak banyak hiasan tambahan pada coklat tersebut, hanya ukiran yang rumit dan gambar hati yang terbelah dua dibawah ukiran tadi.

Angin hangat dimusim semi mengetuk masuk melalui jendela, mulai menyebarkan kehangatan musim semi pada seluruh isi ruangan. Seorang gadis cantik yang tengah duduk didepan meja belajarnya juga dapat merasakan hangatnya musim semi yang dibawa oleh angin tadi.

"Hahhh..." Gadis itu menghela nafas lemah. Tatapan matanya yang lemah tertuju pada coklat yang ada dihadapannya. Coklat yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang belum lama ini berpisah darinya.

_"__Happy second anniversary_, Inuyasha." Ucapnya sambil mengingat wajah laki laki yang dia sebut namanya. Laki laki yang dicintainya, laki laki yang dirindukannya, laki laki yang juga di 'tinggalkannya'.

"Tahun ini mungkin akan menjadi tahun kedua hubungan kita," Kagome menatap dalam pada ukiran tulisan _Second Anniversary_.

"Jika..." Kagome menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, Seperti kebanyakan wanita jika sedang patah hati mereka sama sekali tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk keluar, air mata kagome pun kini sudah mulai mengumpul dipelupuk matanya, siap menerjang membasahi pipi putihnya.

"Ji-jika masa lalumu... Tidak kembali."

Syyuuu... Angin musim semi kembali datang membelai wajah dan rambut Kagome dengan lembut, Kagome menutup kedua bola matanya, merasakan belaian angin yang menyentuh wajah dan rambutnya, Kagome merasakan air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, dan juga merasakan perih diulu hatinya yang menjalari setiap urat nadi diseluruh tubuhnya, ketika bayangan seorang laki laki berambut putih panjang dan seorang wanita yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengannya kembali terlintas dipikirannya.

Flashback on.

"Inuyasha kau dimana hah ?" Rutuk Kagome didalam hutan sendirian, mencari sosok laki laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih. Laki laki yang dengan sengaja menutup sumur tempat Kagome pergi ke dunia Inuyasha dengan batu besar supaya Kagome tidak bisa masuk, beruntung Kagome memiliki kekuatan Shikon no tama sehingga dia bisa menghancurkan batu tersebut, meskipun dengan sedikit bersusah payah. Dan yang membuat Kagome benar benar marah adalah alasan Inuyasha yang tidak begitu masuk akal yaitu Kagome harus belajar untuk persiapan ujian mendatang. Padahal dia sendiri tahu bahwa Kagome sangat tidak menyukai yang namanya ujian.

"Enak saja kau menyuruhku belajar, sedangkan kau sendiri tidak pernah belajar." Kagome menyingkirkan beberapa ranting daun yang menghalangi jalannya dengan kasar.

"Jika aku menemukanmu, akan kuseret kau ke Tokyo untuk bersekolah. Supaya kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya menjadi seorang murid yang dipenuhi dengan tugas dan ujian. Hahhh..." Tambah Kagome dengan kesal, karena tidak sedikit pun dia menemukan jejak Inuyasha.

Kagome terus berjalan menyusuri dalamnya hutan, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan jejak Inuyasha, laki laki yang dicarinya kini sedang berada di tengah- tengah aliran sungai yang kini berubah menjadi daratan salju, maka dari itu tidak heran jika di daratan salju tersebut terdapat banyak hamparan bebatuan. Nampak Inuyasha tengah duduk diatas salah satu batu besar yang berada di hamparan bebatuan tersebut. Kagome yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang, dia merasa marah namun dia juga merasa senang menemukan Inuyasha.

"Ka..gome ?" Panggil Inuyasha, dia menengadahkan wajahnya keatas, menatap langit yang sendu.

"Eh ?" Kagome tersentak mendengar panggilan Inuyasha, padahal posisi Inuyasha sekarang tengah membelakangi Kagome.

'Dia memanggilku, apa dia menyadari keberadaanku ?' Batin Kagome. Kagome diam di posisinya, dia tidak ingin terburu-buru menghampiri Inuyasha.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Inuyasha kemudian, Inuyasha lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas batu yang sedang didudukinya, membuat Kagome sedikit bingung. 'Tadi itu dia memanggilku ? Atau... ?'

"Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Inuyasha memalingkan wajahnya kearah dibawah batu yang ditidurinya. Membuat Kagome sadar bahwa pertanyaan tadi bukan ditujukan padanya. Dan Kagome sadar bahwa saat ini Inuyasha tidak sedang sendirian. 'Dia bersama siapa ?' Pikir Kagome.

"APA ?". Teriak Inuyasha bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Jangan bercanda Kikyo." Ucap Inuyasha menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya dengan posisi kaki yang bersila seperti orang yang sedang bersemedi, bola matanya tertutup rapat, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, raut wajahnya berlagak menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan.

"Kikyo ? Dia bersama Kikyo." Kagome berbisik pada angin yang kebetulan lewat membawa sisa sisa hawa dingin di penghujung akhir musim dingin.

Kikyo yang diketahui Kagome adalah mantan Kekasih Inuyasha lima puluh tahun yang lalu, hubungan mereka sempat retak karena adu domba yang diperbuat oleh Naraku yang menginginkan kekuatan Kikyo. Namun, sekarang hubungan mereka telah kembali membaik setelah Kikyo dan Inuyasha membunuh Naraku. Membaik disini dalam arti kata 'tidak bermusuhan' untuk dua orang yang telah diadu domba. Mungkinkah hubungan mereka yang dulunya sebagai sepasang kekasih juga akan ikut membaik ?

"Aku tidak bercanda Inuyasha." Kikyo muncul dari balik batu yang diduduki Inuyasha, yang kemudian dia ikut duduk disamping Inuyasha.

"Sebelum Naraku mengadu domba kita berdua, bukankah dulu kita ini pasangan kekasih ?"

"Hm..." Inuyasha menggumam pelan, membenarkan kata kata yang diucapkan Kikyo, mantan kekasihnya. Tunggu dulu, mantan kekasih ? Mereka berdua bahkan belum memutuskan untuk berpisah, juga salah satu diantara mereka berdua belum ada yang berani mengucapkan kata perpisahan pertanda berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdua.

"Bukankah selama kita diadu domba, tidak ada yang memutuskan jika hubungan kita sudah berakhir ?"

"..." Inuyasha terdiam meresapi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Kikyo. Inuyasha tidak pernah bisa menyangkal setiap ucapan Kikyo itu salah, semuanya selalu benar.

"Menurut argumentasiku kau dan aku masih bisa disebut sebagai...sepasang kekasih."

Angin yang membawa hawa dingin dan salju yang mendarat dikulit Kagome bisa merasakan luka yang tak kasat mata yang dirasakan oleh Kagome. Rasa sakit yang dengan cepat menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya, merasuki setiap sel, syaraf, nadi, dan bahkan bercampur dengan darah yang mengalir diseluruh tubuhnya dengan membawa rasa perih keseluruh tubuh Kagome. Mengetahui Inuyasha orang yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata masih memiliki status hubungan dengan Kikyo, yang Kagome tahu adalah mantan kekasih Inuyasha, membuat hatinya seakan diiris iris oleh pecahan batu Shikon no tama, sakit, perih !. Kenapa dia harus berharap ? Kenapa dia bisa secepat itu menyimpulkan bahwa Inuyasha dan Kikyo telah berpisah sejak lama ? Padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui banyak soal hubungan Inuyasha dan Kikyo.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Inuyasha." Ucap Kikyo, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Inuyasha.

"Kau benar Kikyo, hubungan kita sama sekali belum berakhir, dan aku rasa..."

'Tidak ! Jangan katakan itu Inuyasha. Aku mohon...' Teriak Kagome dalam hatinya, pita suaranya benar benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Kagome merapatkan kedua tangannya berdo'a supaya apa yang tidak ingin didengarnya tidak pernah diucapkan oleh Inuyasha.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu." Air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi Kagome semakin bertambah begitu juga dengan rasa sakitnya setelah do'a yang dipanjatkannya tidak dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Kikyo bahagia.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu sekarang jawab pertanyaanku tadi, apa kau juga mencintai Kagome ?"

'Inuyasha ?' Jika permintaan tadi tidak dikabulkan, bolehkah kali ini Kagome kembali berdo'a ? berharap supaya kali ini do'anya bisa dikabulkan. Kagome hanya ingin orang yang selama dua tahun ini dicintainya, juga memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar mencintai karena kemiripan wajah. Cinta, Kagome harap dia bisa dicintai juga oleh Inuyasha karena Inuyasha memang mencintai dirinya bukan karena kemiripan wajah yang dimiliki Kagome dengan Kikyo. Hampir dua tahun yang lalu Inuyasha pernah mengungkapkan persaannya padanya, namun apakah Inuyasha juga akan mengakui perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Kagome pada Kikyo ?

"Hah.. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu lagi Kikyo ?" Jawab Inuyasha malas.

"Aku harus tahu. jika kau mencintaiku dan Kagome, kau harus memilih salah satu diantara kami."

"Memilih ?" Inuyasha berpikir keras. Dari sejak dulu dia memang mencintai Kikyo, jauh sebelum dia mengenal Kagome. Namun, setelah kepergian Kikyo, Kagomelah yang selalu berada disisinya, selalu menemaninya dan tidak dapat dia pungkiri bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadap Kagome. Dan perasaan tersebut sudah diikatnya bersama Kagome selama kurang dari dua tahun ini. Sekarang dia harus memilih, wanita yang sudah dipacarinya selama lima puluh tahun atau wanita yang menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun terakhir ini ?

"Inuyasha ? Jawab pertanyaanku." Desak Kikyo.

"Ck...Kau ini," Inuyasha mendecak kesal.

" Hah... Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintainya, setelah kau pergi dia yang selalu bersamaku, aku tidak bisa menolak akan hal itu. Aku memang mencintainya Kikyo."

Mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya sendiri yang juga mencintai gadis lain, membuatnya begitu kecewa.

"Lalu siapa yang akan kau pilih ?" Dengan raut wajah kecewa yang masih terpampang jelas diwajahnya, Kikyo kembali bertanya. Pertanyaan yang membuat Inuyasha tidak ingin sekali pun menjawabnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kagome dan Kikyo ? kedua wanita tersebut pun tidak pernah ingin mendengar jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh Inuyasha. Jawaban yang sudah pasti akan melukai salah satu diantara mereka berdua.

"Inuyasha ?" Desak Kikyo untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hubunganku denganmu sudah berjalan selama lima puluh tahun, sementara hubunganku dengan Kagome sudah berjalan selama hampir dua tahun. Jadi aku pikir, aku akan lebih memilihmu,"

"..." Hening, Kikyo terdiam membeku. Sementara dilain sisi Kagome menangis dengan sempurna. Pilihan yang sangat berat telah diputuskan oleh Inuyasha.

"Akan lebih baik jika siluman sepertiku menjalin hubungan dengan miko sepertimu, lain halnya dengan Kagome yang notabenenya seorang manusia. Akan merepotkan jika dia terus datang kemari sementara tugasnya sebagai manusia didunia sana terbengkalai," contohnya seperti tugas Kagome sebagai seorang pelajar yang harusnya belajar untuk keperluan ujian malah sering datang kedunia Inuyasha karena Kagome terlalu malas untuk belajar, yang pastinya akan berpengaruh pada nilai ujian yang akan didapatkan Kagome. Inuyasha tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Aku sendiri tidak mungkin terus-terusan pergi ke dunia manusia, akan sangat berbahaya untuk siluman sepertiku pergi kesana. Aku dan kau tinggal didunia yang sama, sementara aku dan Kagome tinggal didunia yang berbeda." Jelas Inuyasha.

"Lalu bagaimana Kagome ? Hubungan kalian berdua yang terjalin hampir dua tahun ini ?" Kikyo kembali bertanya. Dan kembali pertanyaan Kikyo membuat siluman anjing ini harus kembali berpikir keras untuk mencari jawabannya.

"Tentu hubungan kami akan berakhir sampai disini." Ucap Kagome menjawab pertanyaan Kikyo pada Inuyasha dari kejauhan, langkah kakinya menuju kearah Inuyasha dan Kikyo berada. Sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya Kagome mencoba untuk tersenyum. Merelakan, tidak ada hal lain lagi yang harus diperbuatnya selain merelakan semuanya.

"Kagome ?" Panggil Kikyo terkejut, 'sejak kapan dia berada disini ? Kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaanya disini ?' batin Kikyo.

"Kau benar Inuyasha, tugasku sebagai manusia jadi terbengkalai karena aku terlalu sering kesini," Ucap Kagome sambil tersenyum yang sengaja dibuat terlihat galak. Meskipun senyuman terpampang diwajah Kagome tetap saja Inuyasha dan Kikyo menyadari bahwa Kagome habis menangis, dan mereka yakin bahwa Kagome menangis karena mendengar percakapan mereka.

"dan semoga Kami-Sama selalu memberikan yang terbaik pada hubungan kalian." Kagome membungkukan badannya. Mendo'akan kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kagome ? Kau sudah mendengar semuanya ?" Tanya Kikyo.

"Begitulah," Kagome menggaruk kepalanya dengan sedikit canggung, "aku menguping pembicaraan kalian, aku tahu itu tidak sopan. Jadi ma'afkan aku." Kagome kembali membungkukan badannya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin memperjuangkannya ?"

"Tidak." Kagome menggeleng mantap,

"Hidup itu bukan hanya belajar untuk memperjuangkan, namun juga belajar untuk merelakan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Flashback end.

"Ya, hidup itu bukan hanya belajar untuk memperjuangkan, namun juga belajar untuk merelakan." Ucap Kagome yang tengah menangis, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi satu bulan kebelakang. Kejadian dimana dia harus merelakan Inuyasha yang dicintainya kembali pada wanita yang sebenarnya masih kekasih Inuyasha, Kikyo. dan kejadian dimana di membuat suatu keputusan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya olehnya, Menutup jalan penghubung dunianya ke dunia Inuyasha. Sekarang dia tidak akan bisa pergi menemui Inuyasha dan seluruh penghuni dunia siluman itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kagome menggunakan kekuatan dari shikon no tama miliknya untuk menghapus jalan penghubung yang terdapat pada sumur belakang sekolahnya.

"Semuanya benar benar telah berakhir." Ucapnya.

**.Maple Lious.**

Suasana kota Tokyo pada malam hari memang sangat ramai. Terlebih lagi ini musim semi. Banyak orang yang antusias menyambut datangnya musim hangat ini.

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan menjauhi keramaian dari jalanan kota Tokyo. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kuil yang penghuninya tidak sebanyak dijalan raya yang dilewatinya.

Kagome menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang membawanya menuju atas kuil yang ditujunya, dan seperti biasa anginlah yang selalu setia menemaninya, menemani setiap nafas dan langkah kakinya. Setibanya sampai diatas, dia melemparkan sebuah koin kemudian merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Semoga dimalam ini akan membawa banyak perubahan dalam hidupku." Kagome memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Kemudian mengambil nafasnya dalam dalam, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan lahan. "Haahhh..."

"Kami-sama aku ingin menghapus semua ingatan yang berhubungan dengan Inuyasha dari memoriku." Tangannya Kagome mengepal dengan erat, sebenarnya Kagome sama sekali tidak ingin benar benar melupakan Inuyasha, namun rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam menyuruhnya untuk benar benar melupakan laki laki berambut putih tersebut.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, shikon no tama, para siluman. Aku tidak ingin mengingat apapun tentang mereka semua, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka juga tidak akan pernah mengingat apapun tentangku."

"Aku ingin menjalani hidup layaknya manusia pada umumnya, tidak tahu menahu pada dunia spiritual yang selama ini menjadi tempat berpetualangku."

"Kami-sama semoga Kau akan mengabulkan permohonanku." Tutup do'a Kagome.

Kini kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat meskipun do'a yang dipanjatkannya sudah selesai. Namun, untuk saat ini Kagome tidak ingin membuka kedua bola matanya. Keadaan gelap yang dilihatnya saat ini membuatnya begitu sangat nyaman.

"Waktu bisakah kau berhenti sejenak ? Aku ingin dapat lebih lama merasakan kegelapan yang menenangkan ini.". Ucapnya dibawah kesadarannya.

**.Maple Lious.**

Cahaya mentari musim semi yang begitu hangat secara perlahan menyentuh wajah Kagome yang masih tertidur pulas diranjang kesayangannya. Rasa hangat yang menyentuh wajahnya membangunkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan perlahan Kagome membuka kedua bola mata indahnya, hal yang pertama dilihat oleh kedua bola matanya adalah sinar mentari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya, memberikan efek silau pada kedua bola matanya. Secara _refleks _tangan kanan Kagome menutupi kedua matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kagome ?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah pintu, membawa nampan berisi satu gelas susu dan semangkuk bubur yang masih hangat.

"Eh ? Iya."

"Apa kau sudah baikan ?" Tanya wanita itu yang tidak lain adalah ibu Kagome, menyentuh dahi Kagome dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Baikan ?" Kagome mengerutkan dahinya, 'apa maksudnya baikan ?'

"Tadi malam kau pingsan di kuil dekat belakang sekolahmu."

"Pingsan ? Benarkah ?" Tanya Kagome heran, padahal dia merasa baik baik saja, dia juga tidak merasa pusing atau merasakan gejala apapun.

"Hm," angguk ibu Kagome "tadi malam kau berdo'a dikuil, sehabis berdo'a kau langsung pingsan."

"Sepertinya begitu, bahkan aku tidak ingat aku pulang kerumah. Tahu tahu aku sudah berada diranjang ini." Ucap Kagome tersenyum polos.

"Kau berdo'a untuk ujianmu Kagome ?"

"Eh ? Ah i-iya." Jawab Kagome asal. 'Ujian ?' Kagome mencoba mengingat apa yang telah dipanjatkannya tadi malam dikuil belakang sekolahnya. Apa benar dia berdo'a untuk hal yang selama ini sangat tidak disukainya, 'ujian' ?

Dia ingat tadi malam dia pergi ke kuil untuk berdo'a, namun, dia tidak mengingat apa yang semalam di panjatkannya. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti dan yang dia yakini dia tidak mungkin jauh jauh datang ke kuil hanya untuk keperluan ujiannya.

"Baiklah, semoga ujianmu lancar, dan jangan lupa sarapannya." Ucap ibu Kagome beranjak keluar dari kamar Kagome sambil menunjuk bubur dan segelas susu yang diletakkan diatas meja disamping tempat tidur Kagome.

"Berdo'a untuk ujian?" Kagome menggernyitkan alisnya geli,

"Aahhh... Itu tidak mungkin," ucapnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"tapi aku lupa semalam aku berdo'a apa." Dengan kepala yang sedikit miring sambil menatap langit langit kamarnya, dia kembali berpikir.

"Jadi, mungkin saja aku berdo'a supaya aku lulus ujian." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum meninggalkan tempat tidurnya, kemudian menuju kamar mandinya, bersiap memulai aktifitasnya.

Seragam sekolah yang biasa digunakannya sudah melekat rapi ditubuhnya Kagome. Kagome menyisir rambut panjangnya sambil berdiri diatas cermin.

Bayangan dirinya nampak begitu cantik, ceria, seolah tidak pernah memiliki beban apapun dalam hidupnya. Senyuman manisnya selalu mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Seperti baru terlahir kembali, tidak ada beban apapun yang memenuhi benakku." Ucapnya pada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin yang diikuti dengan senyuman yang selalu mengembang diwajahnya.

"Rasanya begitu menenangkan." Sekali lagi Kagome kembali menunjukkan senyumannnya.

**.MapleLious. **

**The End**

Review ?


End file.
